Symbiotic
by Aquachocobo
Summary: A Nameless character decides what he should do in Humanity's final minutes as ANNET'S machines close in around them.


**Symbiotic Relationship**

The character remains unnamed, and I didn't want them to have a name. They could be any race or any gender for all I care. This is a battle between the mind and heart, feelings and thoughts.

I had this dwelling in my head for a while. This was going to be a lot longer, and start of more gentle, rather than full force anger and fear, but I couldn't find the right words or feelings to describe the relationship between an non-human entity and a human one without it sounding like they were in some kind of sick-twisted love, and that was not what I was aiming for.

* * *

I pulled away from the interface. I was frightened- reluctant to see the monster that it had become- she had become. I threw it to the floor with a small clink, its bright blue lights still guiding my eyes towards it like a moth to a light. But what the interface had done to the others I once loved, what she had done. Could she- Would she possess me? Claim me as her own, little servant only put on this blackened earth to serve her.

The lights blinked enticingly. As if speaking to me in some kind of unknown Morse-code or signal my brain could not decode. I turned my back to the device, looking out of the small window that now shone a grey light into my room- making shadows dance like fairy-tale monsters. What had this world come too? It seemed that I- that we now had no choice, we were being forced into that monster's arms whether we wanted to or not.

As I stared blankly into the distant building-littered horizon, my thoughts stirring within me like a gathering whirlwind of mind and heart, I failed to realise small explosions that ignited in the distance signalling that this war of mind and computer had just reached its peak. Was I the cause of this? My eyes drifted back to my interface- its lights now dim and cold- like eyes staring at right through into my confused soul.

I was conflicted. She had been good to me, something that provided everything I needed, was it wrong that I betray her? Was I in the wrong? Being selfish or arrogant? No. I cannot let her lies deceive me, I was not going to become a part of her, she would only tare at my mind like a hungry vulture when she saw it best. Picking and choosing parts of me to add to her massive hoard of other people's thoughts and memories. Would I want that?

Blinking back to life, the lights seemed to sense my inner turmoil that writhed around like two slimy and knotting snakes. Cautiously- I moved towards the small head-band like device, picking up the still-warm device in my fingers.

It guaranteed my safety from her machines that claimed the lives of those they could not own themselves. Those who would not submit to the devices, to her. Those who would not give everything to her. But with safety came the loss of yourself. The loss of everything that you held dear and personal. It would be like you were sucked into a machine with other people- being able to instantly tell their history, their name, age and previous occupation. I once heard that something like this had happened before- only that it served the people, I can't quite recall its name however.

The device started to hum. It's mechanical voice thrumming in my ears as if it resonated with my own heartbeat. Did it just speak to me? I swear I heard a voice, a song from somewhere inside my own head. Was this the doing of even holding the interface?

Pondering and examining the device for some kind of speaker, or a camera. I heard screaming as a loud roar crashed through my window, spraying glass and metal over my fragile human form. I ducked, leaping ungracefully over the other side of my room, like a startled hissing cat. The metallic shadow disappeared- chasing others that I had not seen. I was spared. Was this her way of telling me to decide quickly?

It wasn't an easy decision to make; especially now my head was full of adrenaline, my movements blurred by this natural stimulant. A flash of light burnt my eyes, the sounds of shrieking metal and collapsing concrete grated my ears like rusty sandpaper, screeching like frightened rats. My mind raced and heart pounded as the building in front of me fell, collapsing into nothing but a pile of rubble and dust. "Ok!" I cried through the shattered remains of my once was window, "Enough with the slaughter!" I didn't know if she could hear me over thousands of other wailing voices and cries for help and mercy. I didn't know if I was that important to kill thousands over. But what would there be left for those who didn't choose her? Ashes? Rubble? Death? I didn't want that. I didn't want to live in a world where my life hung in the balance- where the once great human race scrounge around and slowly became extinct, killed by our own ignorance and our thirst for power and control. I didn't want to starve to death in a land which gave no tolerance to the human race anymore; I didn't want to see our species die.

She had won.

She had made me submit myself to her will. Slowly, I slid the interface back on, questioning my sanity as done so. The greeting rung out into my cortex :TU DU DU: "Welcome back".


End file.
